leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Crystal Scar
right|275px Crystal Scar (tłum. Kryształowa Blizna) – jedno z Pól Sprawiedliwości, na którym był rozgrywany tryb Dominion. Jest położona we wsi zwanej jako Kalamanda. Mapa została zablokowana 22 lutego 2016 roku m.in. ze względu na małą ilość graczy (>0.5%) czy jej spadającą popularność. Oficjalnie mapę usunięto w patchu 6.4. Chwilę później, mapa ta będzie się pojawiać okazjonalnie w ramach cotygodniowej rotacji tymczasowych trybów rozgrywki (patch V6.7) Historia }} Wydarzenia w Kalamandzie League of Legends, w ciągu 21 lat istnienia nigdy nie miało do czynienia z poważnym kryzysem pokojowym między miastami-państwami w Valoranie. Wszystkie spory polityczne były rozwiązywane, w trakcie potyczek na Polach Sprawiedliwości tak, żeby emisariusze League nie musieli interweniować. Aż do czasu Kalamandy... left|280px|thumb|Obozy [[Demacian (lewo) i Noxian (prawo) wokół Kalamandu]] Konflikt między Demacią a Noxusem w Kalamandze, małej wiosce położonej na terenie Wielkiej Bariery w Dolinie Odyna, spowodował pierwszą interwencję League. Wszystko zaczęło się od odkrycia tam potężnych złóż przeróżnych minerałów. Oba miasta-państwa chciały zagarnąć pokaźną część bogactw w celu wypełnienia swoich skarbnic aż po sufit. Potężne zyski uzyskiwane z wydobycia złóż oraz strajki górników ze względu na zbyt słabe zarobki na wydobywaniu złota i rzadkich klejnotów spowodowało coraz większe chęci tych miast-państw na anektowanie tych terenów do swoich terytoriów. Pokusa zdobycia kontroli nad tymi ziemiami była tak duża, że z czasem rozgorzała potężna wojna między dwoma odwiecznymi wrogami. Konflikt początkowo nie był zbyt intensywny, aż do momentu, kiedy został zamordowany długoletni lider Noxusu – Boram Darkwill. W tym punkcie wojna rozkręciła się na taką skalę, aż organizacja League of Legends przeraziła się na takie wydarzenia i próbowała bezskutecznie zażegnać wojnę między narodami. W pewnym momencie, organizacja została zmuszona do użycia potężnych sił. Stworzyła potężną bańkę czasową ( ), która zatrzymała obie armie, które w tym momencie walczyły w Kalamandzie. thumb|right|280px|Przekształcenie Kalamandy w Crystal Scar Takiej magii nie widziano od czasów ostatniej Wojny Run. Wszystkie miasta-państwa były wręcz zaskoczone zachowaniem organizacji, która posiadała taką zakazaną i tajemną wiedzę. W końcu, kiedy emisariusze ewakuowali ludzi uwięzionych w bance czasowej, League ogłosiła, że przejmuje ten teren ze względu na potężne szkody wyrządzone w Dolinie Odyna. Po jakimś czasie, Kalamanda została przekształcona w Crystal Scar – najnowsze Pole Sprawiedliwości. Jako powód utworzenia tej krainy w kolejne pole bitewne podano jako niezbity dowód na konsekwencje użycia niebezpiecznej magii w Runeterze oraz ustanowienia nowego pokoju w Valoranie. Przebudzenie starożytnej kreatury right|300px | }} Wieki temu istniała rasa istot równie dzikich, co mądrych. Brackerni byli niezwykłymi stworzeniami, posiadającymi moc pierwotnej magii ziemi w formie kryształów. Umieli związać swoją esencję życiową z kryształem, nawiązując kontakt z uwięzioną w nim magią. Brackerni żyli w Dolinie Odyna, chroniąc zarówno tamtejsze stworzenia, jak i kryształy. Pomimo ataków tych, którzy chcieli zagarnąć pierwotną magię, wyglądało na to, że nic nie pokona obrońców. Wtedy nadeszła Wojna Run. Nieopodal Doliny Odyna stoczono zażartą bitwę. Użyta w jej trakcie chaotyczna magia zatruła kryształy. Brackerni zaczęli chorować i umierać. Żadna magia ochronna nie mogła odwrócić tego procesu. Aby przetrwać zdecydowali się zahibernować pod ziemią do momentu zakończenia wojny. Najsilniejsi i najinteligentniejsi Brackerni hibernowali najbliżej powierzchni, by obudzić się jako pierwsi i ocenić stan świata i gotowość na przyjęcie swych braci. Ostatnie prace górnicze i starcia w Kalamandzie obudziły jednego z tych strażników. Kiedy pojawił się na powierzchni, zaatakował, przepełniony gniewem. W końcu zwyciężył rozum i zdał sobie sprawę, że walczy ze zwykłymi funkcjonariuszami League. Zaproszono go do Institute of War, by opowiedział o Brackernach. W zamian, Przywoływacze powiedzieli mu, co działo się, gdy spał. Poczyniono wiele starań, aby ograniczyć beztroskie używanie magii po Wojnach Run, ale oczywistym jest, że świat nie jest jeszcze gotów na przyjęcie jego ludu. Jednak Skarner może korzystać ze swoich mocy by to zmienić, wstępując w szeregi League of Legends. }} Opis 300px|right Punkty strategiczne na Crystal Scar ułożone są w pierścieniu dookoła neutralnego obszaru, na którym znajdują się wzmocnienia dla drużyn. Każdy zespół może zdobyć potężną Tarczę Burzy. Podczas meczu pojawiają się zadania, pozwalające obu drużynom na zdobycie potężnego wzmocnienia. Crystal Scar było niegdyś znane jako górnicza wieś Kalamandą, dopóki nie wybuchła otwarta wojna pomiędzy Demacią a Noxus o kontrolę rozległych podziemnych bogactw. Rozstrzygnij swoje spory na tym Polu Sprawiedliwości poprzez współpracę z sojusznikami aby przechwycić strategiczne punkty i zadeklaruj władzę nad swoimi wrogami! Rozgrywka 150px|right Crystal Scar to dawna mapa 5 na 5 trybu Dominion. W przeciwieństwie do innych map, głównym celem było przechwycenie jak największej ilości punktów strategicznych (Wiatrak, Wiertło, Cmentarzysko, Kamieniołom, Rafineria) w celu zniszczenia wrogiego Nexusa. Nie występuje tu dżungla z neutralnymi potworami, lecz teren neutralny z kapliczkami: przyśpieszenia, zdrowia oraz . Wyniesienie To jedyny specjalny tryb, który zadebiutował po raz pierwszy 10 września 2014 i trwał do 24 września. Mapa została zmodyfikowana o nowe efekty i tekstury. Głównym celem jest zdobycie 200 punktów poprzez zabójstwa, zdobywanie Reliktów Shurimy czy zabójstwo . Dawniej można było zdobyć cztery specjalne ikony przywoływacza. Cechy Zewnętrzny pierścień Crystal Scar ma około 28.000 jednostek obwodu, biorąc pod uwagę, że bohater bez butów potrzebuje około 80 sekund na obiegnięcie go dookoła. Aura Mapa posiada unikalną aurę, która różną się od zwykłej rozgrywki: *Każdy bohater rozpoczyna z 3. poziomem oraz z 1400 szt. złota *Posiada kilka dodatkowych wzmocnień: **Zwiększoną regenerację many / regenerację energii / generację furii **Bierne zdobywane doświadczenie *Zwiększony przychód złota *Zredukowaną ilość złota za zabójstwo bohatera *Zwiększoną ilość złota za stwory *Przyspieszony (4.5 sekundy) *Zredukowany licznik odrodzenia Punkty strategiczne thumb|right|250px|Kamieniołom Punkty są najważniejszymi lokalizacjami na całej mapie. Przejmowanie i obrona tychże punktów jest głównym celem rozgrywki w trybie Dominion. Każdy przejęty punkt zapewnia prawdziwe widzenie, które jest zdolne do wykrywania niewidzialnych jednostek i działa podobnie jak wieża (dopóki nie jest przejmowana). Na tej mapie jest pięć punktów: * Cmentarzysko (południowo-wschodni) * Kamieniołom (południowo-zachodni) * Rafineria (północno-zachodni) * Wiatrak (północny) * Wiertło (północno-wschodni) Wzmocnienia Na Crystal Scar istnieją 3 różne rodzaje wzmocnień umieszczone w stałych miejscach na mapie. Większy Relikt left|200px Zwany również jako przyznaje dwa wzmocnienia: Tarczę odnawiającą się po 10 sekundach od otrzymania obrażeń oraz Pioruny zadające dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne przez ataki podstawowe i umiejętności. W samym środku Crystal Scar znajdują się dwa takie relikty, po jednym dla każdej drużyny. Potrzeba 3 minut na to, aby ponownie odrodziło się wzmocnienie (liczy się czas od momentu przejęcia). Kaplica Szybkości right|200px Kaplice Szybkości to 3 obszary na mapie, dające krótkotrwały bonus do prędkości ruchu. Wszystkie znajdują się na terenie neutralnym, które razem tworzą kształt trójkąta. Relikty Zdrowia Relikty Zdrowia są to specjalne pakieciki umieszczone w 10 obszarach na mapie (pięć przy punktach a pozostałe na terenie neutralnym), które przywracają niewielką część zdrowia i many. Przedmioty right|200px Ze względu na szybkie tempo gry, Dominion oferuje nowe przedmioty dostępne tylko na Crystal Scar, podczas gdy inne są niedostępne. Dawniej sporo przedmiotów z Summoner's Rift było zastąpionych przez inne przedmioty, aby zachować balans. Przykładowo, przedmioty Poszukiwacza zastępują te Dorana oraz dają pasywnie zdrowie, aby zapobiec kumulowaniu. Są one odmianą oryginalnego przedmiotu, ale pozostają korzystne dla dynamicznej rozgrywki, jaką oferuje Dominion. Na tej mapie nie można kupić . Ekskluzywne przedmioty dostępne tylko na Crystal Scar: * * * * Czary przywoływacza Na tej mapie jest dostępny specjalny czar zwany jako . Zaklęcie zapewnia punktom wzmocnienie lub osłabienie. Użyty na sojuszniczym punkcie, czar zapewnia zwiększoną regenerację zdrowia oraz ewentualnie anuluje przejmowanie przez wroga. W przypadku wrogiego punktu powoduje obniżenie zadawanie obrażeń ułatwiając przejmowanie lub dobicie obrońców punktu. Deweloping Dominion ruszyło ponad cztery lata temu – miał to być alternatywny tryb gry, stworzony po to, by zapewnić graczom dynamiczne potyczki, rozgrywkę opartą o zdobywanie punktów strategicznych oraz możliwość rozwoju innych umiejętności. Wtedy uważaliśmy, że ten tryb wprowadzi nowych graczy do League of Legends, a doświadczonym da ciekawą alternatywę. Wraz z kolejnymi zmianami w League nasza wizja podstawowych zasad rozgrywki stawała się coraz bardziej przemyślana. 'Po latach doszliśmy' do wniosku, że alternatywne tryby gry działają lepiej na krótką metę, a nie jako osobne kolejki. Chcemy wspierać tryby gry dające wciągającą rozgrywkę i poczucie rywalizacji. W Dominion grywa mniej niż 0,5% graczy. Co gorsza, mamy świadomość, że nawet wśród tej garstki część to boty. Nie zajmowaliśmy się zbytnio Dominion, wpadając tym samym w błędne koło, w którym tryb ten nie jest na tyle rozbudowany, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Doświadcza za to wielu błędów i problemów z zachowaniem równowagi, gdy pojawiają się nowi bohaterowie i przedmioty (co z kolei odstrasza potencjalnych graczy). Wobec braku naszej uwagi system dobierania graczy i jakość rozgrywki w Dominion są mocno niestabilne. Ponieważ dobieranie działa w ten, a nie inny sposób, im dłużej gracz czeka w kolejce, tym większa pula potencjalnych przeciwników, co przy tak niewielkiej ich liczbie sprawia, że po pewnym czasie w Dominion stają naprzeciw siebie gracze na bardzo różnym poziomie. Konieczność zbyt długiego oczekiwania w kolejce, a także niepewna jakość rozgrywki powodują, że gra w tym trybie nie sprawia przyjemności i to my ponosimy za to odpowiedzialność. Być może udałoby nam się zakończyć ten proces, przeznaczając do tego celu kolejne zasoby, doszliśmy jednak do wniosku, że to Summoner's Rift będzie główną atrakcją League of Legends, za sprawą głębi rozgrywki, tempa meczów i możliwości rozwoju umiejętności gracza. Zasoby potrzebne, by utrzymać funkcjonowanie Dominion, rozwiązać problemy związane z samą grą oraz na bieżąco pilnować, by rozgrywka była zrównoważona, zostały na stałe przydzielone do Summoner's Rift i powiązanych z mapą funkcji, ponieważ naszym zdaniem poprawią ogólne wrażenia z gry. right|200px Dla graczy, którzy uczynili Crystal Scar swoim domem przez ostatnie cztery lata, dziś zapiszemy dane kolejki, tuż przed opublikowaniem tego posta. Następnie wręczymy ekskluzywną, niepowtarzalną ikonę przywoływacza każdemu, kto odniósł '''ponad 100 zwycięstw' w Dominion dzięki systemowi dobierania przeciwników (nie wliczając Drużynowej walki z SI). Ikony możecie się spodziewać do dwóch tygodni od tego ogłoszenia! Wiemy, że nie złagodzi to bólu związanego z utratą trybu, w którym spędziliście tysiące godzin. Ale jeżeli postanowicie zostać i dołączyć do nas na Rift, uważamy, że powinniście mieć sposób, by pokazać, na ile jesteście wyjątkowi.'' Dzięki Dominion oraz kosztom związanym z utrzymywaniem osobnego trybu gry, wymagającego zmian zapewniających równowagę, usuwania błędów i aktualizacji przedmiotów, sporo się dowiedzieliśmy. Rozważamy inne sposoby na wykorzystanie mapy Dominion (np. jako specjalne tryby gry), ale nic jeszcze nie jest pewne. Postanowiliśmy zakończyć ten tryb, by skupić się na naszej wizji rozwoju League – priorytetem będzie gra główna. Zamierzamy też dać wam pewne urozmaicenia, które zapewniają rozgrywkę na stałym poziomie, z sensownymi kolejkami i dobieraniem graczy (ARAM i specjalne tryby gry są tego dobrym przykładem). '''W poniedziałek 22 lutego na stałe wyłączymy Dominion i usuniemy Crystal Scar'.''Koniec Dominion Ciekawostki *Mapa ta powstała zamiast Magma Chamber (pierwotny projekt). *Dzięki wojnie między miastami-państwami, wybudził się . Bohaterowie Powiązani Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości cs:Crystal Scar de:Kristallnarbe en:Crystal Scar es:Cicatriz de Cristal fr:Brèche de Cristal pt-br:Crystal Scar ru:Кристальный каньон zh:水晶之痕